Rubik's Cube
by d-christen
Summary: Percy finds a curious little object in Annabeth's living room and decides to give it a try. Who better to own him in solving the cube than Annabeth?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It may sound OOC at times but I'm not that perfect at writing fanfics. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Give me back my Lego!"

"No! You took my spaceship!"

Percy shot an annoyed look at Annabeth, his expression clearly saying, _Will they ever give you a break?_

Annabeth sighed and stood up. "Matthew, Bobby! That's enough! Who took whose things first?" she said bossily, walking over to her two half brothers.

Both boys started firing up at once.

"I took Matt's spaceship because he stole my Nerf gun and my -- "

"No! That's not the story! I've never even _laid a finger _on Bobby's freaking Nerf gun in my entire life! He just misplaced it and bl -- "

"Liar!"

"Fibber!"

"When will you ever learn how to tell the truth -- "

"I'll learn when you do!"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth yelled. "Matt, Bobby, we'll find a solution in _your _room, where there'll be evidence."

"What d'you mean 'evidence'?" Matthew said, making quotation marks with his fingers at the word _evidence._

"There's no evidence at all in our room! What are you talking about? That's the reason why we're arguing, because we can't find our stupid stuff in our room at all!" Bobby said angrily, stamping his foot in frustration.

"Is there ever a day where you guys _don't _give me a headache?" Annabeth said, shaking her head in disgust and grabbing both of her brothers by the shoulders. "Let's go."

She shot an apologetic look back at Percy, who grinned lopsidedly at her, making her sad expression turn into one of delight.

"Good luck," Percy said, giving her a little nod.

Annabeth grinned and ushered her brothers into their room. Even when the door closed, Percy heard them fire up again and Annabeth telling them to keep quiet.

Percy sighed and looked down at the carpet, where a bunch of toys were littered. He raised his eyebrows as something square caught his eye -- something very colorful.

Hey, I've seen this toy on TV, he thought. He bent down and picked up the Rubik's Cube.

This should be easy. You just have to solve it, right?

Percy decided to solve the orange side first. He flipped it around and around until three square blocks were joined together in the same row.

That does it, right? You just have to put one color in the same row?

Woah, did he solve it that quickly!?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Annabeth standing behind him. "You're supposed to solve the whole _side, _Seaweed Brain, not just a column," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and snatching the cube away from him.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Percy said childishly, stretching out his arms as if to magically steal the cube from Annabeth's hands.

Annabeth giggled and Percy crossed his arms. "You can play with that all you want when I leave. I don't have any of those at home."

"Oh whatever, Percy. You should be grateful that I finally got _them _to shut up."

"How'd you do it?" Percy asked.

"Give them both of their belongings back," Annabeth said, sighing in exhaustion. This sort of routine happened every single time Percy came around. "turns out Matthew's spaceship was inside Bobby's lunchbox and Bobby's Nerf gun was under Matthew's pillow. I had to wrestle the Lego gun from Matthew and give it to Bobby. See how hard my life is?"

"Very. Well anyways," Percy said, who wasn't even listening much to what Annabeth had just said, "how do you work that thing?"

Annabeth settled herself comfily on Percy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See this?" she said, shaking the Rubik's Cube in front of Percy's nose. "You have to put _all _the same colored blocks on one side. There should be orange, white, blue, red, green... etcetera. They should all be in the same side at the same time."

"How hard is that!" Percy mused.

"Not that much."

"Oh really?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows and looking up at his girlfriend. "Show me then."

Annabeth laughed, then started turning the blocks of the Rubik's cube so fast her hands were nearly a blur. In just a matter of minutes, she pushed the cube into Percy's hands, which were around her midsection.

"There."

"Ugh. You're so unfair. It sucks to have a girlfriend that's smarter than you."

Annabeth grinned and kissed him. Percy dropped the Rubik's Cube, leaving it forgotten.


End file.
